Luigi (Combat)
Luigi 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and is available from the start. Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother, and is much more skittish than his brother. Although he started off as a carbon-copy pallet swap, Luigi has eventually established his own identity as a character who has the tendency for cowardice, but can brave it through if he has to. Luigi has recieved a lot of changes from the previous title, having been almost completely decloned and making his moveset more based around his appearances in ''Luigi's Mansion, ''the ''Mario & Luigi ''titles, and even ''Super Paper Mario. ''This has caused him to become a very different character from previous titles, becoming a completely original character rather than a semi-clone. Moveset *Neutral attack - Luigi delivers two punches followed by a hit with his butt. Identical to previous installments. *Side attack - Luigi performs a quick jab forwards. Similar to his old forward smash. *Up tilt - Luigi smacks his hammer above his head. *Down tilt - Luigi crouches, turns around, and kicks his heel out behind him. Identical to previous installments. *Dash attack - Luigi charges up and shoots forward like a missile. Similar to his original Side Special. *Forward smash - Luigi swings his hammer over his head and slams it into the ground. *Up smash - Luigi spins around in a drill-like fashion, before performing a slight leap. *Down smash - Luigi aims the Poltergust and turns around before beginning to charge up. The rear of the poltergust explodes at full charge, sending opponents caught in the blast flying. This move has a lot of cooldown time for Luigi. *Neutral aerial - Luigi delivers a powerful sex kick. Identical to previous installments. *Forward aerial - Luigi grabs the vacuum cord of the Poltergust and swings the Poltegust in front of him. Identical function to previous installments with alternate animation. *Back aerial - Luigi swings his hammer around himself to whack opponents behind him. *Up aerial - Luigi performs an aerial backflip. *Down aerial - Luigi goes into a dive. If Luigi lands head-first, he can use a gettup attack as soon as he lands. *Grab - Luigi arms the Poltergust and begins sucking opponents towards him. He is one of three characters to have a vacuum grab, the others being Pac-Man and K. Rool. *Pummel - Luigi whacks opponents with his hammer. He has the slowest pummel in the game, but it does a lot of damage. *Forward throw - Luigi throws his opponent in the air and whacks them with his hammer. *Back throw - Luigi swings his opponent around him before throwing them in a similar fashion to ''Super Mario 64. ''Identical to previous installments. *Up throw - Luigi performs an attack similar to the Super Jump Punch to send opponents flying. *Down throw - Luigi shoves his opponent under him and ground pounds them. Identical to previous installments. *'Neutral Special - ''Thunderhand - Luigi charges up an electric blast in his hand. Upon charging it up completely, Luigi can go up to opponents and hold it in front of him to paralyze opponents and send them flying. *'Side Special - Polterslam - ''Luigi hops on the Poltergust and flies forward, ramming into any opponents in his path. *'Up Special - ''Spring Jump - Luigi charges up before leaping into the air. The longer Luigi charges, the higher he jumps. Based on his appearance in ''Super Paper Mario. *'Down Special - 'Elemental Medal - ''Luigi changes the Elemental Medal on his Poltergust, and then begins spraying the element everywhere with varying effects. If the Ice Medal is equipped, Luigi sprays a stream of ice that freezes opponents. If the Fire Medal is equipped, Luigi sprays a stream of fire that burns opponents. If the Water Medal is equipped, Luigi delivers a spray of water that does no damage but pushes opponents back. *'Final Smash - '''Portraitification - ''Luigi sucks opponents up into the Poltergust and spits them out as portraits. Identical to ''SSB4 ''with the added bonus of turning opponents into portraits for a short time. Victory Theme A flourished remix of the Stage Clear theme from ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Alternate Costumes *Luigi's default attire *A costume based on Mario's appearance in Pinball *A costume based on Luigi's apperance in Wrecking Crew *A costume based on Mario's appearance on the American boxart of Mario Bros. *A costume based on Fire Luigi *A costume based on Waluigi's attire *A costume based on a costume in the Scarescraper mode of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *A costume based on his appearance in the animated film *A costume based on his appearance in Mario Bros. *Mr. L's costume *Dr. Luigi's costume *A costume with an aura like Dreamy Luigi Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages